


Alnwick: Sustenance

by LBarnes737



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBarnes737/pseuds/LBarnes737
Summary: Alnwick has always known he was special.As the only surviving member of the blood producing vampire clan in a world full of blood drinkers, and humans having gone extinct since before his birth, he is their only source of sustenance.His existence is essential for their continued survival, a fact repeated drilled into him by his guardian, the countess Elizabeth.But not all is as it seems, and as Alnwick's world shatters around him under the weight of revealed truth, will soon find himself having to choose between the living and the undead.





	Alnwick: Sustenance

**Author's Note:**

> My first vampire story.

Alnwick slowly opened his eyes as the sunlight brushed over him through the crack in the curtains. 

He mummbled something sleepily before curling over and attempting to doze back off again. He would have succeeded, had the bed covers not been uncerimoniously drawn back, leaving him to shiver in the cool evening air.


End file.
